Mobile communication devices include both software and hardware elements. A display may be used as a user interface to show software elements associated with the device. The user manipulates hardware elements of the device (e.g., a keypad) to enter data, execute commands, or otherwise interact with the software elements displayed on the user interface. Currently, the hardware and software elements of a mobile device are not fully integrated to present a unified experience with the device. What is required is the full integration of hardware and software to create a seamless mobile user experience.